Life with Lucifer
by AzulaTano
Summary: Being part of the most dysfunctional family in the universe, Elaine knew her family was crazy. Now she's in LA, living with Lucifer, sneaking her wings into homeroom, and discovering family secrets while also trying to study for her AP Chemistry exam. Not. Easy. At. All. (Chapter 1 edited)
1. The First Chapter

**Welcome to chapter 1!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer or Vertigo comics.**

 ** _One Week Earlier,_**

 _The two brothers stood at the edge of the forest, emotionally unprepared for the battle ahead of them._

 _"Lucifer," Michael started, "Being realistic, all of us might not make it out of this,"_

 _"I understand that brother," Lucifer sighed. "But what other choice do we have?"_

 _"None," Michael replied. "But, should only you and Elaine make it out, I want you to promise me you'll ensure that she is taken care of,"_

 _Lucifer lowered his head. "Of course I will M-"_

 _Michael grabbed his brother's arm and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Promise me Lucifer,"_

 _"My word is my bond, brother," Lucifer insisted._

 _Michael nodded and turned away from his brother. "Now that it's settled, we have a battle to fight,"_

 ** _Currently, at Lux,_**

Lucifer looked back at Elaine. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

Elaine shrugged. "I'll be fine with anything,"

"You sure?" Lucifer asked. "If we don't have the stuff here, we can order out. Or I could make you something. Chicken alfredo? Gnocchi? Sashimi?"

Elaine stepped into the kitchen area, giving their pantry a quick look through. "How about grilled cheese?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Grilled cheese?" he echoed.

Elaine nodded. "You know, when you put some cheese in between two pieces of bread and heat it up,"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I know what grilled cheese is,"

Elaine giggled to herself as she watched her uncle grill the sandwiched.

After they were both well into their sandwiches, Elaine looked up at Lucifer. "So, what's on your agenda for tomorrow?" she asked casually.

Lucifer straightened his back. "Well, I was going to meet the Detective at the station, but if you need me-"

"I'll be fine," Elaine assured him. "You should go to work. I mean, I'll just be catching up on some sleep and getting settled,"

Lucifer nodded slowly. "Okay. But you have both Maze and my numbers, right?"

"On speed dial," Elaine teased.

"Alright then," Lucifer smirked.

"Where did you get your birth certificate from?" Elaine asked suddenly.

Lucifer looked back at her thoughtfully. "Well, as I was not given one at birth, I had a very helpful gentlemen write it up for a fair price. Why?"

"Well, it's just that I'm going to need one when I register for school and what not," Elaine explained quickly.

"Understandable," Lucifer said. "Just write down what you want on it and I will get him on it,"

"Well that leads me to my next question then," Elaine said after swallowing a bit of her sandwich. "Now that the Bellocs haven't been my parents for years now, it doesn't seem right to go by Elaine Belloc anymore,"

"Perfectly reasonable," Lucifer nodded. "What would you like to change it to?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe my middle name could be Demiguros, as it was Michael's last name. Or title actually. And since know I have it, you know,"

"Why not have that be your last name?" Lucifer asked.

Elaine shrugged. "It would be an odd last name. Essentially as it is not the last name of any of my living relatives,"

"Most in our family don't use last names," Lucifer smirked.

"I know, but I need to. And you chose to," Elaine added. "So, for it to make sense, maybe I should go by Morningstar, so people will ask less questions,"

"Now that you are my ward, it would be the most logical," Lucifer mused. "Although people are going to ask questions regardless,"

"So what will we tell them?" Elaine asked. "I mean, I know you don't lie, so we can't make up any fake backstory,"

"We can just explain that you are my niece and I am now taking care of you as your biological father recently passed away. They don't need any more than that," Lucifer told her.

Elaine smiled softly before finishing her sandwich.

"Tired?" Lucifer asked.

Elaine shook her head. "Not yet,"

"Great! We have time for the next Ted movie then," Lucifer grinned.

Elaine smiled and put both their plates in the sink while Lucifer rushed over to the remote.

Life with Lucifer would be rather interesting.

 ** _The next morning, the Precinct,_**

"Good morning Detective," Lucifer chirped as he arrived at Chloe's desk that morning.

"Morning Lucifer. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer feigned offense. "Why Detective, I thought partners worked together on a regular basis,"

Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You should be resting at home. It's just paperwork today and with everything that happened I just thought-"

"I'm fine Chloe," Lucifer insisted. "More than able to do paperwork as well,"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated doing paperwork. You said that there was a cell somewhere in hell dedicated to just that task,"

Lucifer shrugged. "I did. But, being honest, paperwork isn't the only reason I'm here," he admitted.

Chloe leaned forward. "And what reason is that?"

"I, well, wanted to talk to you about something. Or rather, someone," Lucifer muttered.

Chloe nodded. "About your brother?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No, about Elaine,"

Chloe sat back in her chair. "Elaine? Well, we never did say we were exclusive or anything, so if you and her-"

"There is no Elaine and me. At least not like that," Lucifer promised her. "Elaine isn't my girlfriend or anything of the sort. She's more like my child,"

This stopped Chloe in her tracks. "Did you just say child?!"

"Yes, well, technically she is my late brother's offspring, but I am her current guardian," Lucifer said, taking a deep breath. "You see, while I was in London I visited her at Oakham, her boarding school. And after everything that went down with Michael, we decided that it would be best if she were around family. So…" Lucifer took a deep breath.

"So you're going to live in London with her?" Chloe whispered.

"No, no," Lucifer corrected. "We decided that Elaine would come live here with me, in Los Angeles,"

Chloe nodded, taking a moment to think. "That's a big change for you. Lots of adjustments, you know,"

Lucifer smirked. "Not that many. Elaine is pretty mature, likes to take care of things herself, very independent. Hell, she is like a self cleaning oven,"

"Lucifer!" Chloe scolded.

"What? It's true," Lucifer shrugged.

"So, what else can you tell me about her?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, she's just darling. She's mindful of her education, she just adores going to school. Very interested in science and math and such. Practically an angel," Lucifer smiled.

"I'd really love to meet her," Chloe said. "I mean, I know it's kind of soon, but-"

"But I already know Beatrice, I met her during our first case. And anyways, you are my partner, it only make sense that you two know each other," Lucifer reasoned.

Chloe nodded. "So, when works best?"

"How about lunch tomorrow," Lucifer suggested.

"Trixie is staying with Dan, and I have nothing planned, so it sounds perfect," Chloe grinned.

Lucifer smiled. "It's a date then. Now, how about we get back to that paperwork?"

 ** _Morningstar Penthouse,_**

Elaine sat up in the guest room bed, enjoying a book she had plucked out of Lucifer's personal library. She had already 'unpacked' the few items she had on her, so she had nothing else productive to do. She tried Milton's _Paradise Lost_ , but the epic hit a little too close to home, causing her to read _The Little Prince_ instead.

She was deep enough into the book that she failed to notice her favorite demon standing in the doorway.

"Hey kid," Maze said, giving her a little wave as she entered the room.

Elaine quickly inserted a bookmark on her page and set the book down. "Hello Mazikeen. Is everything okay?"

Maze sat down along the edge of the bed. "I just wanted to check up on you. With everything that has been going on, you know,"

Elaine nodded. "I'm fine. I really am,"

"So, what are you up to?" Maze asked, absentmindedly looking around the room.

Elaine shrugged. "I finished unpacking, so I decided I would get some reading done,"

"Unpacking?" Maze raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now that I'm staying here, I thought I might as well," Elaine smiled.

"Don't take it like that," Maze said. "It's just I didn't realize your stuff had gotten here yet,"

"It hasn't," Elaine admitted. "It will be a little while until my stuff gets here from Oakham. I just put away the couple things that Auntie Jophiel left me,"

"Well that explains the nun outfit," Maze smirked.

Elaine rolled her eyes. "It's a sweater, Maze,"

Maze shrugged. "Whatever. If you want some real clothes, or need anything else, I can take you shopping you know,"

"That sounds fun," Elaine responded. "Are you working tomorrow?"

Maze shrugged. "Only if I want to,"

Elaine chuckled. "I guess Lux can survive without you for one afternoon,"

"Yeah, about that," Maze sighed. "I'm actually not working here at Lux anymore. I'm in the bounty hunting business now,"

Elaine smiled. "Probably suits you better, huh? Well, as long as you're home by dinner I doubt it'll make much of a difference,"

Maze nodded her head and smiled. Apparently Lucifer had yet to mention Maze's current living situation to her. And with all the other changes in the young girl's life, Maze was hesitant to tell her. "Of course I'll be home for dinner tonight. We can order from the Chinese place you love so much,"

"Sounds like a plan," Elaine grinned. "To be honest, I really happy that the three of us are going to be together again,"

"Yeah," Maze nodded. "Me too,"

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. The Second Chapter

**_Lux,_**

The moment Lucifer entered his penthouse, his demon was right at his side. "Lucifer, we have a problem," Maze cursed.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "A problem with what?"

Maze sighed. "Well, apparently Elaine is under the impression that I am still living here. Why haven't you told her that I've moved out yet?!"

Lucifer shrugged. "Well, it didn't come to mind,"

Maze grunted in frustration. "So, how are we going to tell her?"

"We could just go into her room and say, Elaine, Maze moved out, then see what she wants for dinner," Lucifer suggested.

Maze glared at him. "Lucifer, maybe we should try to be sensitive so that she doesn't become upset. According to Linda, big life changes can be hard on children. And after everything that has happen in the last week, she might be having a rough time, emotionally,"

"Really? Elaine seems fine to me," Lucifer said.

"Yeah she looks fine to me too. But what do either of us know about the emotions of human children?" Maze reminded him.

"That's a good point," Lucifer sighed. "What do you suggest we do to make it easier for her?"

"Well, first we could order her favorite take out for dinner. And then after we start eating we could gently see how she feels about having two christmases-"

"Why would we need two christmases?" Elaine asked from behind them.

"Because Maze moved out," Lucifer blurted out quickly.

Maze smacked his arm. "Lucifer!"

"Oh," Elaine said while retaining a calm composure.

"You okay?" Maze asked.

"I'm fine," Elaine told him.

"You want to order some dinner?" Lucifer asked.

Elaine shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not really that hungry. I think I'll just retire for the night,"

"Are we still on for shopping later?" Maze asked.

"Sure. Goodnight," she added before hurrying away into her room.

"Well that could have gone better," Lucifer sighed.

 ** _Richards Law Office,_**

Charlotte, also known as the Mother of All Angels, was heavily anticipating her oldest son's arrival. Still upset about his mother's manipulation, Lucifer had not allowed her to visit him in the hospital. And since Maze was of no help, Amenadiel was her only source of information.

She perked up the moment Amenadiel entered the room. "How is your brother doing?" She asked quickly.

"He's doing much better," Amenadiel assured her.

Charlotte smiled. "Excellent. Is he still insisting that we not be on speaking terms?"

Amenadiel sighed. "Yes mom, Lucifer is still pretty hurt,"

"And to make matters worse, none of my other children, have come to visit now that your father is away," Charlotte lamented.

"Most of them are still upset with you," Amenadiel told her. "And the fact that you didn't attend Michael's funeral couldn't have helped,"

Charlotte sighed. "I wasn't ready,"

"Do you think any of us were?" Amenadiel raised his voice. "Do you think any of us were ready to say goodbye to our brother? Do you think Elaine was ready to say goodbye to her father?!"

"Elaine?" Charlotte echoed.

"Yes, Elaine. She's Michael's daughter," Amenadiel explained.

Charlotte let out a confused sigh. "I never even knew Michael had a daughter,"

"Well, neither did any of us until almost 5 years ago," Amenadiel explained. "Apparently Sandalphon stole some of Michael's Demiguros power after Michael was injured after the war when Lucifer fell. Sandalphon then went into hiding and has spent the time since trying to create an army of angels using human women as mothers. Most of his attempts failed, resulting in the Nephilim. For some reason, Elaine was a success while her half siblings were not,"

"So she's an angel?" Charlotte asked.

"For the most part," Amenadiel answered. "But before Michael died, he gave his entire Demiguros power,"

"And did your siblings take her back to the Silver City with them?" Charlotte asked carefully.

"No, she wanted to stay here with Lucifer," Amenadiel answered.

Charlotte smiled. "So she's here in L.A.?"

"Yes, but-"

"Promise me you'll ask him to let me meet her?" Charlotte asked.

"Mother-"

"Promise me Amenadiel!"

"Fine," Amenadiel sighed. "I'll ask him,"

 ** _The next morning, Decker-Smith Residence,_**

Dan stood in the front entrance of the apartment, waiting for his little monkey to finish packing.

"Any big plans for the day?" he asked his former wife.

Chloe nodded. "Actually, yes. I am having lunch with Lucifer, and his niece,"

"His niece?" Dan echoed, very much confused.

"Yes, his niece," Chloe smiled. "Her name is Elaine, and she is going to be living with Lucifer now,"

Dan stifled a smile. "And how did that come about?"

"Well, his brother, Michael, did just pass away. I believe Elaine was Michael's daughter, and he left custody of her to Lucifer," Chloe explained.

"And Michael thought Lucifer would make a good parent?" Dan thought aloud.

Chloe sighed. "I know. But I'm sure he'll figure out,"

"And if he doesn't?" Dan wondered.

"Well, there is Lucifer's other brother Amenadiel. He's here in L.A. And I think Lucifer has some other family, though, somewhere. But I'm sure Lucifer will come through," Chloe insisted.

Dan nodded, only partially convinced. "So, where are you guys going for lunch?"

"Oh, some little cafe not to far from Lux," Chloe answered.

"Nervous?" Dan asked.

"A little," Chloe admitted. "I mean, what if she hates me?"

Dan snorted. "Why would she hate you?"

"I don't know," Chloe sighed. "It's just that Trixie's loved Lucifer ever since she first met him, and I really want her to at least feel comfortable around me,"

Chloe then dug around the coat closet and pulled out a brightly colored box. "I even bought her a little present,"

"Really Chloe?" Dan smirked.

"It's just a little bracelet making kit. It says ages 6 and up, so I hope she likes it,"

"I'm sure she will," Dan assured her as she put it back into it's hiding place.

"I'm ready!" Trixie announced as she barreled down the hallway.

Dan opened the door. "See you later Chloe,"

Chloe waved to her daughter and ex as they left. She then glanced in the entryway mirror and decided to change. Again.


End file.
